Opening/Bob's Foot Loss and Hector's Death
(We open on a beautiful sunny day at a field near a beachside. There, a group of people are enjoying themselves for some kind of birthday feast. There were six younger children — three boys and three girls — five Rookie-leveled and one Champion-leveled Digimon — three males and three females — four adult couples, a young teenage boy, a middle-aged man, three ducks — one male and two females — five small male aliens, three human men, and a young female red foal with white fur patches, markings, and tail, and black markings on the feet. One of the six young children is a 6 year old boy with short spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt, blue overalls, pink socks, and brown and peach-colored converse shoes. He is Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. The second young child is a 3 year old girl with short light brown chin-length hair, light brown eyes, and wearing a pink short-sleeved dress, light yellow pants, white stockings, Barbie pink Mary Jane shoes, and a yellow ribbon in her hair. She also carries a teddy bear. She is Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, Tai’s little 3 year old sister. The third young child is a 6 year old girl with short orange chin-length hair, maroon eyes, and wearing a light blue short-sleeved blouse with puffy sleeves, a white neck rim, and white sleeve rims, a black and blue checkered skort, white socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and a red ribbon in her hair. She is Sora Takenouchi. The fourth young child is a 5 year old boy with short, spiky, red hair, thick, red eyebrows, black eyes, and wearing a green-short-sleeved shirt, blue knee-length overalls, yellow socks, and black and white converse shoes. He is Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. The fifth young child is a 5 year old girl with short wavy neck-length light brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt, a blue overall dress, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Mimi Tachikawa. And the last young child is an 8 year old boy with short blue hair, black eyes, and wearing glasses consisting clear plastic lenses and thinner brown rims, a white short-sleeved shirt with a sky-blue stripe around the torso, blue pants, white socks, and black shoes. He is Joe Kido. The six Digimon are their partners, Agumon the Rookie-leveled yellow dinosaur that resembles a t-rex partnered with Tai, Gatomon the Champion-leveled white cat wearing gloves partnered with Kari, Biyomon the Rookie-leveled pink bird with a red beak partnered with Sora, Tentomon the Rookie-leveled red ladybug with green eyes partnered with Izzy, Palmon the Rookie-leveled green plant creature with a pink flower on top of her head partnered with Mimi, and Gomamon the Rookie-leveled white seal with purple markings and orange fur on top of his head partnered with Joe. The four couples are Yuuko and Susumu Kamiya, Tai and Kari’s parents, Toshiko and Haruhiko Takenouchi, Sora’s parents, Yoshie and Masami Izumi, Izzy’s parents, and Satoe and Keisuke Tachikawa, Mimi’s parents. Yuuko is a young woman with long light brown hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, and wearing a blue short-sleeved dress underneath a white long-sleeved overshirt, and white shoes. Susumu is a young man with short dark brown hair, black pupiled eyes, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. Toshiko is a young woman with shoulder-length dark brown hair clipped in a bun, brown eyes, and wearing a sky blue kimono, a red sash, and white sandals. Haruhiko is a young man with short light brown hair, black pupiled eyes, and wearing a green short-sleeved shirt, brown pants, and white shoes. Yoshie is a young woman with long light purple shoulder-length hair, black pupiled eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, green shorts, and blue sandals. Masami is a young man with short dark olive green hair, black pupiled eyes, and wearing a pair of thin brown handled glasses, a blue short-sleeved shirt, light blue jean pants, and brown shoes. Satoe is a young woman with long chin-length hair swept up like a bird's wings, brown eyes, and wearing a white tanktop, pink shorts, and green sandals. And Keisuke is a young man with short black blue hair, black pupiled eyes, and wearing a dark blue short-sleeved shirt, white pants, and black shoes. The teenage boy is a 9 year old boy with short black green hair, black pupiled eyes, and wearing glasses consisting clear plastic lenses and thin black rims, a dark gray newsboy cap, a white long-sleeved shirt, black knickerbockers, a gray sleeveless vest with five small, black buttons, a dark gray necktie, white stockings, and black shoes with silver buckles. He is Jim Kido, Joe’s older brother. The middle-aged man has light brown hair and mustache, gray blue eyes, and wearing a light brown cowboy-like hat, a light brown cloak, a brown long-sleeved tunic, brown cowboy-like gloves, a dark brown belt with a silver buckle, dark brown pants, and brown boots, and sometimes wields two swords. He is Lord Yupa, Sora’s uncle and Toshiko's older brother. The three ducks are white feathered and with gold yellow beaks and legs and feet; The male is wearing a blue sailor hat and a blue long-sleeved sailor shirt with yellow rims and buttons and a red bowtie; The first female is wearing a pink hairbow on top of her head, a purple short-sleeved shirt, and a blue ringed bracelet on her left wrist; And the second female has short gray hair tied in a bun and wearing a pair of spectacles, a purple long-sleeved dress, a white apron, and purple high-heeled shoes. They are Donald and Daisy Duck and Mrs. Beakley respectively, the Kidos and Takenouchi’s respective servants. The five small aliens are five different colored aliens called the Nerdlucks; The orange one named Pound, the red one named Nawt, the purple one named Bupkus, the green one named Bang, and the blue one named Blanko, the Izumi’s servants. The three men are; A young muscular man with short orange spike hair, blue eyes, and wearing a red tanktop, a spiked brown shoulder plate on his left shoulder, blue shorts, white socks, and red and white converse shoes; A young man with short brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a long-sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tan pants, and black shoes, and sometimes carried a flamethrower; And a young muscular man with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red hat, a copper brown vest, dark blue pants, and dark blue shoes. They are Tucker “Tiny” Tigerson, Dale Wallaroo, and Lawrence “Leatherhead” Grazer respectively, the Kamiya’s servants. And the female foal is Epona, Sora’s rideable pet horse. As they enjoy themselves, little Violet wandered off under the table and hid herself with a giggle, for it's her sixth birthday today. Noticing her hiding, Helen played along, much to everyone’s notice) Helen: (Playfully) Where are you? Come out…. (She pretends to give up playfully) Helen: (Playfully) Where did she go? Did she disappear? I hope she hasn’t turned…. (She peeks under the table, much to Violet’s playful delight) Helen: Invisible! (Sora playfully screams and was about to run when Toshiko snatched her up and playfully pretends to eat her, making her laugh. After that’s calmed down, Toshiko spoke up happily) Toshiko: And boy, do me, Daddy, and Uncle Yupa have a great present for you! Sora: (Eagerly) What is it, what is it?! (Haruhiko calmed her) Haruhiko: Easy there. Come and see. (Haruhiko and Toshiko led her to the archery target and much to Sora’s delight as Toshiko puts her down, Yupa is there, holding a specially made bow) Yupa: Surprise! Happy birthday. (Sora, after looking at her parents, who nods in approval, ran up to him and accepted the bow) Sora: Wow, Uncle Yupa! You made this for me? Yupa: Of course I did, Sora. Haruhiko: You need something to become a knight in the future. Toshiko: And protect yourself with from danger. (Sora smiled softly at first, but then got confused) Sora: But I don’t have any…. (Toshiko presents a quiver full of arrows) Sora: Arrows! (Later, after firing a bullseye with her fourth arrow, Sora received a brief applause from everyone) Haruhiko: That’s my girl! (Sora’s group goes up to her proudly) Biyomon: Good job, Sora! Mimi: Little Mimi’s so proud of you! Joe: Always handled with care. Agumon: You the girl-mon! (Then Violet turned to Yupa, changing the subject) Sora: Uncle Yupa, tell me again why you became a knight. Toshiko: (Chuckling) Sora, you heard this story a thousand times! Yupa: (Chuckling) It’s alright, Toshiko. Once again won’t hurt. Sora: Yay! (Sora sits on Yupa’s lap and he begins his story) Yupa: Long ago, before you were born, the land was dark and treacherous…. (We crossfade to years ago when men were fighting each other led by an evil-looking red haired man dressed in black armor with a red cape) Yupa: (Voice-over) The people stood divided due to an evil King from the Gerudo Desert making a foolish attempt to gain power over the kingdom. Sora: (Voice-over) Ganondorf! Yupa: (Voice-over) That’s right. Afterwards since his disappearance, the war grew worse. (Then we fade to a Stonehenged field surrounding a magical-looking stone holding in place a magical-looking gold handled sword as Yupa continued) Yupa: (Voice-over) Then, Wizardmon miraculously discovered that the war will hopefully end when a true good King shall arise upon removing the magical sword, Excalibur, from the stone, and unite the people as one. Many men tried, but failed. (During the explanation, some men tried to pull Excalibur from the stone, but failed as if Excalibur is tightly glued into the stone) Yupa: (Voice-over) Then, on the day you were born, a young lion boy volunteered to try removing the sword from the stone as a reward for banishing Ganondorf, which he then disappeared because of it, and the people agreed. And then, can you guess what happened? Sora: (Voice-over) The lion boy pulled Excalibur out! Yupa: (Voice-over) Correct. (During these lines, a young lion man-type Digimon approached Excalibur and the stone slowly in calm determination as the people watched, among them a wizard-type Digimon and a young green ogre-type Digimon. Then the lion man-type Digimon successfully pulled Excalibur out of the stone, much to the people’s amazement and then happiness) Yupa: (Voice-over) And you know who that lion boy is? Sora: (Voice-over) Our King Leomon! Yupa: (Voice-over) Exactly! And because of that action, he gracefully led us out of the dark war times to the time of peace and the golden age of our kingdom. And two months later, our main kingdom was built. (During these lines, we crossfade to a main kingdom being built until it was completed, revealing a beautiful castle and its town. Then all of the people danced in celebration of the completion of their kingdom. Then we crossfade back to the present) Sora: Canterlot! Yupa: That’s right. (He shows Sora’s group the three circled symbol on Sora’s bow) Yupa: And these three rings represent the unity of our kingdom and people. And because of this, I took the Oath of the Knighthood to protect Canterlot, King Leomon, and Excalibur. (Feeling glad for it, Sora then started reciting the Oath of the Knighthood) Sora: This is the Oath of the Knighthood…. (Smiling softly at her taking the oath, everyone joins in) All: As old and true as the Sun, the Moon, the Stars, the Land, the Sea, and the Sky. The knight who holds true to honor will rise to destiny like the sun, and the knight who breaks it will suffer the consequences. Like the ivy that grows on things, this oath will runneth over and back. For the strength of the knight is honor, and the strength of honor is the knight. (Yupa then spoke up proudly to Sora’s group after that’s done) Yupa: And you will be knights like you dreamed of, one day. (Later, Sora aims her arrow at the canopy of the forest trees. Noticing her do that, Toshiko and Haruhiko chuckled) Toshiko: What are you doing, Sora? Sora: Shooting into these woods. (She fires and the arrow disappeared into the forest) Haruhiko: Good shot. (Sora’s group then approached happily) Tai: I dare you and Biyomon to go in the forest and find that arrow. (Toshiko and Haruhiko got surprised, making Tai add in a precaution) Tai: And come back safely with it. (Sora shook hands with Tai playfully) Sora: You’re on! (Then she runs into the forest to get her arrow. Biyomon follows her. Then Toshiko turned to Tai in concern) Toshiko: Tai, you know it’s a risk for a child like Sora to go into the forest alone. Tai: But she has Biyomon with her. Izzy: That’s not the point she’s saying, Tai. She’s worried she’ll get hurt. (In the forest, Sora and Biyomon walked around until Biyomon spotted the arrow) Biyomon: Sora! I found it! (Sora picks it up happily) Sora: Good job, Biyomon! (They go to head back when they got confused) Sora: Which way back again? Biyomon: I forgot. And the canopy’s too thick that I can’t fly through. (Suddenly, they heard a clicking noise. They turned and saw a small transparent white ghostly figure with a clicking head when it twists it. Sora and Biyomon happily recognized it) Sora and Biyomon: A Kodama! (They rush up to it) Sora: Hi, Mr. Kodama. Biyomon: (Points at Sora) Can you guide us back to this girl’s parents, please? (The Kodama responds a “Yes” by clicking its head. Then it turned and summoned more Kodama, who then lead Sora and Biyomon out of the forest back to where the others are. Once there, the Kodama vanish and Sora and Biyomon ran out of the forest to Toshiko, Haruhiko, and Tai’s group in happiness, with the arrow in tow) Sora: Mommy, Daddy, guys! Biyomon: We just met some Kodama! (Interested and impressed at the same time, the others, except a confused Mimi, asked away) Group, except Mimi: Really? Haruhiko: You were lost at first, huh? Sora: Yeah. But thankfully, the Kodama guided us back home. Biyomon: It’s true! Mimi: What are Kodama? Izzy: Kodama are forest sprites who help lost travelers find their way to their destinations, and of course, help guide them to fate. Mimi: (Interested) Wow! Do you think one day, if I ever get lost, some Kodama can help me? Izzy: Yes. That’s a possibility. Tentomon: You should never ever doubt Izzy’s lessons. Kari: And we won’t. (They then head their way back to the beach when Mimi screamed at something appearing and looming over them. They turned and saw to their shock and horror a black monster that resembles the body and arms of a bear and the head, legs, and tail of a boar with red locks, glowing blood gold pupiless eyes, wearing a gold crown and a gray loincloth, and wielding two giant swords, and he also has old healed battle scars. They recognize him as….) Haruhiko: Ganon! Agumon: (To Toshiko) Take the children to safety! (He and the Digimon take action as Toshiko runs quickly with the children. Then Haruhiko and the Digimon prepared to fight) Haruhiko: Come on! (Then Ganon lunges at the camera, making the screen black and the sound of a loud bam was heard. Then we crossfade to Haruhiko, wearing a bandage around the upper part of his head, in an unconscious state. After he slowly woke up, he noticed he’s in an emergency room at night surrounded by not only the concerned Digimon, but also the concerned group) Haruhiko: Guys…? Toshiko: Oh, thank god! You’re alright! (Toshiko and Sora hug him) Haruhiko: Hey, hey, relax. I’m okay. (The group then gave calm concerned looks, making Haruhiko confused) Haruhiko: What happened? Gatomon: This may come to you as a shock, but…. (She gently moved the blanket aside that is covering his legs to reveal, to Haruhiko’s calm shock, his left foot is missing, but bandaged up) Haruhiko: My foot…. Agumon: Ganon slashed your foot off after he knocked you out and ate it, but we all managed to save your life and drive Ganon off when Toshiko returned with everyone. Lawrence: That’s right, by gumbo. Tucker: Tiny, Dale, and Lawrence threw rocks at him. Dale: And drove him off with my flamethrower. (Silence as Haruhiko calmly nods in a sad, yet understanding, way. The next morning, Yupa is now off to Canterlot with his fellow knights, and everyone else, with Haruhiko is in a wheelchair, his left leg and head still bandaged, are bidding him goodbye. And among the knights are; A young man with short brown hair, black pupiled eyes, and wearing a blue long-sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, and black shoes, and a young woman with short chin-length gold brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a green short-sleeved shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. They are Hiroaki Ishida and Natsuko "Nancy" Takaishi-Ishida respectively) Joe: Come home safe, Lord Yupa! Sora: And tell us what you did while you were in Canterlot! Yupa: I will and I promise! (Then with that, he and the knights left) Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies Studios presents…. Brave Quest for Canterlot (During their trip, they continued their way for three days without rests. Upon their arrival at Canterlot, the knights then started singing, passing by three younger boys, one six years old and seemingly blind, the second four years old, and the last one 8 years old with a healed scratch-like cut on his left cheek, and an 8 year old girl that looked like she was a feral child raised by wolves, training along with a Rookie-leveled pale blue furred-covered yellow horned dog-type Digimon and a Rookie-leveled small orange and peach colored winged creature-type Digimon, three young orange furred bandicoots, one female and two males, and a living male brown wooden tiki mask) Knights: United we stand Now and forever In truth Divided we fall Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one Shall be greater than all United we stand Now and forever In truth Divided we fall Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one Shall be greater than all (Upon arrival at the castle entrance, the knights were welcomed in by a grown Champion-leveled lion man-type Digimon with brown orange fur, a blonde mane, blue eyes, and wearing dark brown pants, and sometimes wielding the sword Excalibur itself, a grown Champion-leveled green ogre-type Digimon with long white hair, two black horns with red stripes on his head, and sometimes carried a bone club, and an Ultimate-leveled wizard-type Digimon with blue eyes, light blue skin, and long light brown hair tied in a ponytail, and wearing a dark blue wizard hat, a dark blue cloak, a light tan long-sleeved tunic, orange cowboy gloves, and brown boots, and sometimes carried a gold yellow sun-shaped scepter. They are Leomon, the King of Canterlot, his advisor, Ogremon, and Leomon’s wise wizard, Wizardmon respectively) Leomon: It’s been six years we celebrate All that made our kingdom great Liberty and justice for all (They all head into the Round Table Chamber as Leomon continued. Unknown to them, an Ultimate-leveled vampire-type Digimon with short dirty blond hair, red eyes, pale gray skin, and wearing a red bat-shaped eyemask and silver knight's armor, a pale purple-haired woman with pale blue eyes wearing silver knight armor, a man with a bald head with black side hair, and a black beard and mustache wearing silver knight armor, a darker/pale colored hedgehog that resembles a certain calm, strict, and brooding hedgehog wearing silver knight armor, and a masked/helmeted black furred jackal wearing silver knight armor following them secretly. They are Myotismon, Hunter J, Dr. Neo Cortex, Mephiles the Dark, and Infinite respectively) Leomon: Each of us will now divide In equal shares our countryside Promising equality for all who reside (Leomon, Yupa, and the knights seat themselves at the Round Table as the knights sang and Ogremon and Wizardmon stood beside a seated Leomon) Knights: United we stand Now and forever In truth Divided we fall Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one Shall be greater than all (They then held up their shields in honor) Knights: Liberty, justice, trust Shall be greater than all Freedom, peace, honor No one greater than all Goodness, strength, valor Shall be greater than…. (As they finished their poses with the shields and was about to finish their song, the song was cut off by Myotismon’s group finishing their pose loudly) Myotismon’s group: Us! Mephiles: (Sarcastically) Charming little song we sang. (Seriously) Now, let’s get to business, shall we? Myotismon: My group and I waited for this day to come. (A short pause) Infinite: What about our land? (Leomon, Ogremon, Wizardmon, and the knights sighed calmly in agitation) Wizardmon: What about your land, Myotismon’s group? Ogremon: Always thinking about yourselves instead of others! Leomon: (To Ogremon) Ease down, Ogremon. (To Myotismon’s group) As Knights of Canterlot, our obligation is to the people, not to ourselves. The lands will be divided according to each person’s needs. Hunter J: Then we’ll get more than everyone. Cortex: (Mockingly) We wouldn’t have been supporting you for all these years if my group and I thought you were running, (Bitterly) ''well, a charity. Yupa: King Leomon has decided, and we have to do what ''he ''says, not any of you. Myotismon: (Bangs his fist on the table) Then it’s time for a new King of Canterlot. Infinite: And my group and I vote for…. Myotismon’s group: Myotismon. Hunter J: With me, his wife Hunter J, as the Queen. ''(Leomon, Ogremon, Wizardmon, and the knights calmly glared angrily at those statements) Yupa: (In calm anger) I will not serve a false King and Queen. (Offended in anger, Myotismon’s group jumped onto the table, weapons ready while Mephiles changed into his crystalized hedgehog form) Myotismon: Then serve a dead King, for all we care! (Then they charge at Leomon, ready for the kill. But thankfully, Ogremon, Yupa, and the knights jumped onto the table and defended Leomon. During the fight, Myotismon used his Crimson Lightning to grab Yupa and throw him very powerfully into a wall, smacking his head against it, making him slowly lose consciousness weakly. Then, Myotismon charged at Leomon after knocking Ogremon aside, but not as strongly as Yupa when he threw him. Then Leomon pulled Excalibur out at the right time and parried the attack with one swipe, knocking Myotismon’s group away. As the villains recovered, they angrily ran to the door as the knights charged at them) Mephiles: You pests will pay for this one day! Myotismon: And mark our words, we will get Excalibur from you! Hunter J: And we shall rule Canterlot! Infinite: And everything you own…! Cortex: And everyone you loved…! Myotismon’s group: Will be ours! (Then they slammed the door closed before the knights’ spears could hit them and ran off in exile, never to be seen again. Back in the chamber, Leomon, Ogremon, Wizardmon, and the knights ran up to a motionless Yupa in concern) Knight 1: Lord Yupa? Ogremon: Is he okay? (Wizardmon checked for a pulse, then went grim and looked at everyone with a grim expression. Noticing his grim look, they all slowly got calmly sad, now realizing that Yupa has died. Three days later back at Sora’s group’s home, which is an apartment, everyone was enjoying themselves in the winter snow. Then they heard a horse from afar) Sora: Uncle Yupa! Kari: He’s home! (They go up to meet up with Yupa when they stopped in confusion and saw the knights riding their horses sadly and slowly, and to their confusion, they noticed Yupa is not with them. Then they see a wagon being pulled by oxen, carrying a blanket-covered dead body and calmly realized in sadness and shock what happened to Yupa) Sora’s group: No. Yupa…. (Later, everyone has solemnly gathered at a stone grave where Yupa’s body lay under. As Sora’s group shedded some tears of sadness silently, Leomon spoke up calmly and solemnly to the adults, especially an upset Toshiko) Leomon: (To Toshiko) Your brother died saving my life. And Canterlot. (Then he spoke up to the others) Leomon: And the gates of Canterlot will always be open for you. (Everyone hung their heads sadly and silently) Sora’s group’s parents: (Sadly) Thank you…. (Then Leomon spoke up a solemn eulogy) Leomon: Lord Yupa was a dear friend and loving family member to all of us. And my most trusted knight. We will always remember how he bravely upheld the ideals of Canterlot. (Then he and the knights held their swords up in the air solemnly and solemnly spoke the Oath along with everyone else) Leomon and knights: This is the Oath of the Knighthood as old and true as the Sun, the Moon, the Stars, the Land, the Sea, and the Sky. The knight who holds true to honor will rise to destiny like the sun, and the knight who breaks it will suffer the consequences. Like the ivy that grows on things, this oath will runneth over and back. For the strength of the knight is honor, and the strength of honor is the knight. (Then after the funeral ended, everyone is silently comforting each other sadly as Sora, in silent sadness, went up to Yupa’s gravestone and caressed the engraved three rings on it sadly. Then after Biyomon and the rest of her group came up to her in sadness, Sora cried silently and they hugged each other in comfort and tears) Sora’s older voice: (Voice-over) If you were with me now I’d find myself in you If you were with me now You’re the only one who knew All the things we planned to do (Then they sat beside the pond sadly, looking at their reflections. After Sora’s tear landed in the water, the ripples broke apart their reflections and then ended to reveal the children’s somewhat older selves two years later, then a gust wind blew by, rippling the water again, revealing Sora’s group two more years later. Tai, now 10 years old but still with brown eyes, now has a huge brown upward spiky hair, and wearing a blue headband with a pair of round black-strapped goggles over them, a yellow short-sleeved turtleneck T-shirt underneath a blue short-sleeved shirt with two yellow pocket rims on each side of his chest area, three tiny yellow buttons near the turtleneck, one orange star on each side of his sleeves, a black armband on his left arm, white gloves, dark red cargo shorts, white socks, and white and blue shoes with yellow markings. Sora, now 10 years old but still with crimson eyes and short orange hair, is now wearing a light blue helmet-like hat with pale blue straps, a yellow tanktop with a white turtleneck and bottom rim, red pink gloves, blue pants with the ankle rims rolled up a bit, a pink fannypack, white socks, and black and red shoes. Izzy, now 9 years old but still with black pupiled eyes and short red brown spiky hair, is now wearing an orange long-sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, yellow gloves, olive green shorts, green socks, and purple and dark blue strapped shoes with a yellow lightning bolt on each side, and sometimes carried a green backpack carrying his laptop. Mimi, now 9 years old but still with long light orange hair and light brown eyes, is now wearing a big pink cowgirl hat with her hair tucked in, a red pink short-sleeved cowgirl-styled dress, a brown belt with a yellow buckle, orange gloves with brown wrist straps, pink socks, and white and brown cowgirl shoes. Joe, now 12 years old but still with short blue hair and black pupiled eyes underneath his brown handled glasses, is now wearing a pale blue short-sleeved flap-collared shirt underneath a white sleeveless overshirt with blue rims, yellow wristbands, a green watch on his left wrist, light brown shorts, dark blue knee-high socks, and red and white converse shoes. And Kari, now 7 years old but still with short flat light brown hair and brown eyes, is now wearing a pink neckerchief, a pink stringed necklace carrying a silver whistle, a lemon yellow tanktop with three tiny white buttons near the neck rim, magenta capris, white socks, and white and red shoes. After they look down at the water, they head back to their apartment and later sat beside the beachside with calm soft smiles) Violet: I want to live my life The way you said we would With courage as our light Fighting for what’s right Like you made me believe we could (Then they ran out to the rocky coastline, happily reminiscing the good times they had with Hector) Violet: And I will fly on my uncle’s wings To places I have never been There is so much I’ve never seen And I can feel his heart beat still And I will do great things On my uncle’s wings (Later, at the farm near the apartment, Violet’s group were doing their farm chores with the servants’ help) Violet: This world I’ll never see My dreams that just won’t be This horse’s stride With one day’s ride Will have covered more Distance than me (Then Violet rides on a grown Sitron’s back across the field, throwing a pitchfork like a spear at a pile of hay, impressing her proud group and the proud servants) Violet: But I will fly on my uncle’s wings To places I have never been There is so much I’ve never seen And I can feel his heart beat still And I will do great things On my uncle’s wings (Then she carried the hay pile and laid it into the cow pen) Violet: Someday with his spirit to guide me And his memory beside me I will be free (Then she opened the window of the barn and jumped on the teeter-totter, sending the laughing Louis into a barrel full of slop, since they’re gonna feed the pigs. Violet then happily fed some oxen) Violet: To fly on my uncle’s wings To places I have never been There is so much I’ve never seen And I can feel his heart beat still And I will do great things (She, her group, and the servants, exhausted, but happy, returned to the apartment, where Sora’s group’s parents and Jim waited for them to return. Yuuko is now wearing a blue and white striped tanktop, dark blue capris, and white sandals, and still wearing a ponytail. Susumu is now wearing a green short-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, and black shoes. Toshiko is now wearing a dark burgundy long-sleeved button-up shirt, white capris, and white sandals, but still wearing a hairclipped bun. Haruhiko is now wearing a dark blue short-sleeved button-up shirt, dark gray pants, a black shoe, and a wooden peg leg in place of his lost left foot. Yoshie is now wearing an aqua blue short-sleeved dress, a green apron, and white shoes. Masami is now wearing a pink short-sleeved button-up shirt, tan pants, and white shoes, but still wearing glasses. Satoe is now wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, a pink apron, yellow shorts, and pink sandals, and still wearing her green headband. Keisuke is now wearing a white short-sleeved button-up shirt with the lower part colored dark blue, beige pants, and brown shoes. And Jim is now wearing a green short-sleeved button-up collar-flapped shirt, a white watch on his left wrist, blue pants, and white shoes, and still wearing his glasses. With them are three boy ducklings; One wearing mostly red, the second wearing mostly blue, and the last one wearing mostly green. They are Huey, Dewey, and Louie respectively, Donald and Daisy’s triplet nephews and good friends to Sora’s group) Violet: On my uncle’s wings On my uncle’s wings (They head inside proudly, glad to have accomplished their farm chores) Coming up: Sora, after her secret archery lessons were accidentally exposed by Joe and Gomamon to Toshiko, gets berated by her mother for doing that and then gets another lecture on the lesson of the Legend/History of the Gerudo King Ganondorf, regardless of Sora and Toshiko’s argument over Sora’s dream of becoming a knight. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies